Amoríos y guerras
by Felikis
Summary: X.A.N.A. está débil, pero sigue atacando. Pero eso no es lo único que preocupa a los Guerreros. ¿Ulritch y Milly? ¿Yumi finalmente con William? ¿Y quien será la pareja de Odd? Además de luchar en Lyoko, las relaciones también serán una barrera a superar.
1. Situacion compleja

_Datos importantes previos al fic: Alternate Universe. X.A.N.A. Ha perdido un montón de poder, y sus ataques son cada vez menos frecuentes, una o dos veces al mes. Situado dos años después del rescate de William._

Estaba ya oscuro, cuando una serie de gritos rompieron la tranquilidad de la noche.

- ¡No lo niegues!

- ¡Ulritch Stern, no tengo que darte explicaciones de qué hago, o con quien hablo!

- ¡Te pido las explicaciones que me salgan de la punta de la p...!

- ¡Pues seguro que no tiene de donde salir!

- ¡Vete a cagar!

Ulritch se dio la vuelta y volvió corriendo a su habitación. Sin embargo, al llegar a la mitad del pasillo, se paró, se apoyó en la pared, y se sentó. Con la respiración agitada a causa de la carrera y el enfado, intentó relajarse. Por la tarde había presenciado una escena que no le había gustado mucho: Yumi besándose con William.

Decidió esperar a por la noche para hablar con ella. Ella dijo que en realidad fue William quien la había besado, pero Ulritch no le creyó. Sabía que ella aún sentía algo por William, y había quedado más que evidente. Lo peor había sido la reacción de Yumi... no, no se lo iba a perdonar.

Dió un puñetazo a la pared para desahogarse. A los pocos segundos, se abrió una puerta.

- ¿Quien golpea...? ¡Ah eres tú!

Era Milly Solovieff. De pronto, una sombra se reflejó en el pasillo que cruzaba con ese.

- ¡Rápido, entra antes de que te pille Jim!

Ulritch se levantó de un salto y entró corriendo en la habitación de Milly. Se oyeron los pasos de Jim, y poco a poco, se fueron alejando. Ambos suspiraron, aliviados.

- Gracias, Milly, me hubiera metido en un buen lío si Jim...

Se detuvo al ver que sobre la cama y la mesa de Milly había una gran cantidad de pañuelos de papel. Miró a Milly, que tenía los ojos húmedos.

- ¿Te pasa algo? - le preguntó, preocupado.

- No... lo de siempre... Sissi...

- ¡Ah, cómo no! ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez la víbora del colegio?

Milly apartó algunos pañuelos, y se sentó. Intentando no volver a llorar, dijo:

- Nada... demasiado íntimo...

- Pues no entres en detalles... dicen que hablar va bien para estos casos.

- Verás... esta tarde, en las duchas, estaba tranquilamente dándome un agua, cuando apareció, y me humilló delante de todo el vestuario femenino por el tamaño de mis pechos.

Ulritch, sin saber que decir, preguntó:

- ¿Y había mucha gente?

- Sí, y en su mayoría, mayores... - los ojos de Milly se inundaron en lágrimas -, nunca he pasado tanta vergüenza...

Ulritch se sentó a su lado, y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para animarla. Milly intentó recobrar la compostura, y poco a poco, se calmó.

- ¿Cómo puede ser tan...?

- ¿Cabrona? Está amargada porque no logra que me fije en ella... y se mete con cualquiera para sentirse mejor.

Milly negó con la cabeza.

- No tiene excusa... por cierto, ¿y a tí que te pasaba?

- Yumi...

- ¿Pero qué os pasa? Está claro lo que sentís el uno por el otro, lo sabe toda la escuela...

- Y por eso se besa con William.

Milly le miró sorprendido.

- Me estás vacilando...

- Ojalá.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, sin saber que decir. Ulritch se dio cuenta de que aún tenía agarrada a Milly de forma que apartó el brazo. Sin embargo, la joven se acercó un poco a él, y le preguntó:

- ¿Crees que Sissi tenía razón?

- ¿En... en qué?

- En que tengo los pechos pequeños...

Ulritch se puso colorado con la pregunta.

- Eh, Milly... nunca te he mirado el...

- Eso tiene solución.

Milly empezó a quitarse la camiseta, pero Ulritch la detuvo.

- ¿Qu-qué haces?

- Necesito saberlo – dijo Milly, cuyo rostro aún tenía alguna lágrima – o a este paso, me voy a volver loca.

- Milly, no voy a…

- Pues gritaré, Jim vendrá, y le diré que entraste a la fuerza… - dijo la joven, dándose la vuelta.

Ulritch gruñó. Esa situación no era agradable para él, y menos cuando se rumoreaba por todo Kadic que Milly estaba enamorada de él. Sin embargo, accedió:

De... acuerdo... un sólo vistazo rápido... y por supuesto, que no salga de esta habitación... - dijo en tono serio.

Milly se dio la vuelta y sonrió. Ulritch se acercó a la puerta y agarró el pomo para asegurarse de que nadie entraba. Milly se subió la camiseta, y dos segundos después, se la bajó. Ambos se habían puesto colorados. Milly preguntó:

- ¿Y bien?

- Tienes 13 años, ¿verdad?

- Sí...

- Entonces no creo que puedas quejarte...

Ambos quedaron aún más colorados tras estas palabras.

- Bueno… mejor será que me vaya.

Para su sorpresa, vio que Milly volvía a llorar. Se acercó, pero la joven se dio la vuelta y se dejó caer en la cama. Ulritch se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora?

- Lo siento… no quería obligarte… necesitaba saberlo, estoy cada día peor… que pensarás ahora de mi…

Ulritch, sintiéndose obligado, la ayudó a incorporarse y la abrazó para intentar calmarla. Cuando los llantos parecían cesar, dijo:

- Escúchame. Vamos a hacer como si nada de esto hubiera pasado. Y de Sissi, ya me encargo yo por la mañana de darle un toque de atención.

- *snif* Muchas gracias…

Ulritch se soltó a Milly, y se levantó.

- Confío en no encontrarme con Jim mientras que voy a mi…

Milly se había levantado y de pronto, le besó. Ulritch intentó separarse, pero cuanto más lo intentaba, más se aferraba Milly a él. Finalmente, sus labios se separaron y Milly le soltó. Se dio la vuelta, y murmuró algo parecido a "buenas noches". Ulritch salió de la habitación, y volvió a la suya, corriendo pero logrando no hacer ruido.

Cuando llegó, cerró la puerta y respiró aliviado.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Odd, tumbado en la cama.

- Prefiero no hablar de ello… - respondió Ulritch.

- Vamos, esa frase es de Jim. Dime, ¿qué te ha pasado?

- No te lo creerías… no me lo creo ni yo…

- Intentalo – dijo Odd, incorporándose, mientras Ulritch se sentaba.

Ulritch le contó lo que había pasado desde por la tarde hasta el encuentro con Milly. Odd no cambió la cara hasta que terminó, pero una vez acabó la historia, sonrió.

- Ulritch, Ulritch… tienes que dejar las anfetas… no te hacen ningun bien.

- Va en serio.

- Lo sé, te tomaba el pelo. ¿Y qué? ¿Los tenía grandes? – preguntó Odd.

- ¡¿Qué?

- No sabes pillar mis bromas… en fin, pro lo menos, ya lo sabes.

- ¿Pero qué pasa con Yumi?

- No lo sé, habla con ella.

Ulritch se levantó y dijo:

- No lo se.

- Te merece más la pena… como salgas con Milly van a detenerte por abuso de menores, jeje.

- No te pases.

- Bueno, igual te iría bien… ¿a ti te gusta?

Ulritch no respondió.

- Mmmm – dijo Odd -, te ha hecho el lío, ¿verdad? Pues estáte con ella, a ver que pasa. Y dices que vas a hacer algo contra Sissi… déjame a mi con eso.

- No me fio.

- Ya verás, mañana en clase de la señora Hertz… pero ahora, será mejor que durmamos.

Se metieron cada un en su cama, y a los pocos minutos, se durmieron. A la mañana siguiente, Ulritch se negó a bajar con el resto a esperar a Yumi y se acercó al bosque a hacer tiempo. Finalmente, llegó la hora de las clases y se dirigió al aula de la señora Hertz.

Para su sorpresa, Odd ya había llegado, y hablaba con la profesora. Cuando toda la clase hubo llegado, comenzó la explicación, que iba acerca del funcionamiento de un acelerador de partículas. Estuvo atento durante toda la clase, pero no parecía ocurrir nada, hasta que sonó el timbre.

Sissi se levanto, y de pronto, se rasgó su camiseta, quedando a la vista su sujetador. Al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, Sissi salió corriendo del aula tapándose el pecho, mientras Odd trataba de disimular una sonrisa.

Al salir del aula todos, Ulritch le preguntó:

- ¿Fuiste tú?

- ¡Pues claro! Cuando llegué, estaba la señora Herzt, así que le pedí que me fotocopiara el último examen que hicimos con la excusa de mandarselo a mis padres, y cuando se fue, aproveché un momento para poner una pequeña chincheta en el respaldo, de forma que sólo se enganchase la camiseta.

En ese momento, Aelita y Jeremy se acercaron, y se dirigieron a la siguiente clase. Sin embargo, a la hora de comer, Yumi y Ulritch se sentaron en lados opuestos del comedor. Los demás no les hicieron caso y se sentaron por su cuenta.

William se sentó al lado de Yumi, pero ésta no giró la cabeza, y se negó a hablarle. Por su parte, Ulritch terminó rápido de comer, y se fue.

Hecho esto, Yumi se levantó y volvió con el resto de Guerreros de Lyoko.

- ¿Qué os pasa ahora? – dijo Aelita.

- Que ayer por la tarde, William me besó, y Ulritch lo vio todo. Ahora cree que William me gusta.

- ¿Y te gusta? – preguntó Jeremy.

- ¡Claro que no!

- Pues ve a hablar con él – dijo Aelita.

- Yo no lo haría – dijo Odd.

Todos le miraron.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó Yumi.

- Pues digamos que… - empezó Odd, pero Yumi no le dio tiempo a acabar y se levantó para buscarle.

Miró por todo el recinto de Kadic: máquinas de refrescos, los bancos, los pasillos… pero nada. Parecía que se le había tragado la Tierra. Sólo quedaba la parte que conectaba el recinto con el bosque, así que fue para allá… pero cuando llegó, vio algo que la dejó paralizada.

Ulritch y Milly se estaban besando. Se frotó los ojos por si había visto mal, pero no. ¡Ulritch y… y…! ¿Cómo era posible? Lentamente se alejó y llamó a Odd al móvil. Ésre respondió que estaba en su habitación, y allí fue Yumi.

- Odd… dime que cuando estábamos comiendo no me ibas a decir que Ulritch y Milly están liados – dijo nada más llegar.

- Pues… sí… anoche, cuando discutisteis, Milly le dijo que entrara por si pasaba Jim, y bueno… la estuvo animando, y la joven Milly no pudo resistirse a besarle…

- Pues le ha gustado…

Odd la miró sorprendido.

- Acabo de verlos besándose – dijo Yumi, dolida.

- Pues habla con él, y aclarad las cosas. ¡Qué ganas tenéis de complicarlo todo!

En ese momento, Jeremy entró en la habitación.

- X.A.N.A. ha vuelto a despertar. Hay una torre activada en el Sector del Hielo.


	2. Lucha y olvido

- ¿Y de qué trata esta vez? – preguntó Odd.

- No tengo ni idea, pero prefiero detenerlo cuanto antes. ¿Y Ulritch?

- Cerca del bosque – respondió Yumi con amargura.

- Vale, pues le avisamos cuando pasemos por allí. Rápido.

Odd, Yumi, Jeremy y Aelita bajaron rápidamente las escaleras y llegaron a la calle. Se dirigieron al bosque, pero en ese momento, vieron cómo Ulritch saltaba por los aires, y aterrizaba de espaldas. Unos metros más adelante, estaba Milly, en cuya mirada podía distinguirse el Ojo de X.A.N.A. Atacó a Ulritch con una descarga eléctrica, pero Yumi, instintivamente, se lanzó a por Ulritch y rodaron ambos, esquivando el ataque.

William llegó en ese momento.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nuestro amigo X.A.N.A. ha vuelto a actuar – dijo Odd.

- Id vosotros a la fábrica – dijo Yumi – yo me encargo de Milly.

En ese momento, la pelirroja lanzó una esfera oscura contra un grupo de estudiantes, y acertó en Tamiya, que al momento, también quedó poseída por X.A.N.A. Ambas empezaron a lanzar más esferas oscuras, aunque fallaron.

- Me parece que será mejor que te ayude – dijo Ulritch.

- Vale, nosotros nos vamos – dijo Jeremy.

Jeremy, Odd, Aelita y William corrieron a la fábrica. Jeremy se sentó en el ordenador y realizó el proceso de virtualización cuando los otros llegaron a los scanners.

- ¡Os envío al sector Hielo! ¡Escanear! ¡Transmitir! ¡Virtualización!

Según llegaron a Lyoko, tuvieron que saltar a un lado para esquivar a los 10 bloques que formaban el comité de bienvenida.

- ¡La torre está a diez grados norte! ¡Tendréis que atravesar a los bloques!

- ¿Y los vehículos?

- No hay memoria en el ordenador.

- Qué bien – comentó Odd, antes de reventar uno de los bloques con una flecha láser.

- Daos prisa, como Milly y Tamiya conviertan a más gente, veremos a Ulritch y Yumi convertidos en chistorra.

En la academia, las cosas efectivamente no iban bien para Yumi y Ulritch. Al no tener las habilidades de las dos poseídas, que habían adquirido por la posesión, les resultaba difícil reducir a las pequeñas reporteras de Kadic. Mientras Yumi se encargaba de la pelirroja, Ulritch detenía a la morena.

Cuando Milly saltó, Yumi flexionó los brazos y la empujó hacia atrás.

- Que bien ha estado… - dijo en voz alta.

- Parece que lo has hecho con gusto – dijo Ulritch.

- ¡Pues claro, idiota!

Tamiya se lanzó contra Ulritch, pero éste logró esquivarla.

- Yo pensaba que ella te caía bien.

- En efecto, hasta… hasta… - Yumi empezó a ponerse colorada.

- ¿Hasta que?

- ¡Hasta que os he visto besándoos! ¿Te parece buena respuesta?

Corrió hacia Milly y Tamiya, y de una llave, las lanzó a la vez contra una de las columnas.

- ¡Y para que lo sepas, fue William quien me besó, no yo a el!

- Creo que no es momento para hablar de esto! – dijo Ulritch, esquivando una patada de Tamiya.

- ¡¿Pero porqué la besaste? – dijo Yumi con furia, mientras se apartaba de un golpe sincronizado de las periodistas.

- Hemos hablado un buen rato – Ulritch hizo frente a un golpe de Milly – y he visto que ambos tenemos varias cosas en común, algo de química – se agachó para esquivar una bola de energía – y una atracción mutua.

- ¡Eres más mayor que ella! – dijo Yumi, mientras también esquivaba una de las esferas.

- ¡Dos años de diferencia no son tantos!

- ¿No pillas las indirectas, idiota? ¡Intento decirte que yo te quier… ¡CUIDADO!

Una de las descargas había impactado directamente contra el pecho de Ulritch, que salió disparado hacia atrás y quedó inconsciente.

- ¡Ulritch!

En Lyoko, todos los Guerreros estaban por debajo de los 50 puntos, y la Torre aun tenía un bloqueo de dos tarántulas y una mantarraya, que además de dañar a los Guerreros también había golpeado accidentalmente en la torre.

- No se que puede pasar en la vuelta al pasado, con la Torre así – dijo Jeremy - ¡William! ¿Crees que podrías cabalgar la manta para acabar con ella?

- No garantizo nada, peeeeero… - respondió William con un tono que desbordaba arrogancia.

De un salto, logró subir a la mantarraya, y le clavó el espadón. Sin embargo, al hacer esto, no contó con que flotaba encima del Mar Digital, y empezó a caer. Jeremy logró rematerializarle justo antes de entrar en el Mar Digital.

Una vez subió a la sala del superordenador, Jeremy le ordenó ir a Kadic para ayudar a Yumi y a Ulritch. Una vez se había ido, Jeremy no pudo reprimir un comentario:

- Como siempre, tiene que hacer una estupidez… nos hubiera ido mejor meter a Jim en el equipo.

- ¡Oye, Einstein! – dijo Odd -. ¿Te importaría recargarme las flechas?

- Ahora mismo – dijo Jeremy, tecleando los comandos precisos.

Aelita intentaba alejar a los bloques de la torre, pero era inútil, ya que X.A.N.A. programaba otro bloque cuando uno de los dos caía.

- Creo que X.A.N.A. ha ampliado su lógica – dijo Aelita, antes de lanzar otra Bola de Energía -. En lugar de hacer varios ataques seguidos, prefiere reservar sus fuerzas.

- Y lo peor es que con la vuelta al pasado, será más fuerte – dijo Jeremy -. Odd, ya tienes tus flechas. ¡Daos prisa!

- ¡Hacemos lo que podemos! ¡Ven tu a pelear! – dijo Odd, reventando a los dos bloques con sendas flechas.

X.A.N.A pareció decidir cambiar el monstruo y envió tres tarántulas.

En Kadic, William había llegado. Vio que Yumi estaba sola contra Milly y Tamiya, así que decidió intervenir.

- ¡Yumi, ve ahora mismo a la fábrica! ¡Déjame a mí a las reporteras!

Yumi salió corriendo, mientras William la relevaba. Corrió como nunca antes hasta llegar a la fábrica, e incluso, para ahorrar tiempo, no bajó por el ascensor, sino que se dejó caer por la trampilla hasta la sala de scanners.

- ¡Jeremy, envíame cuanto antes!

- ¡Marchando!

Segundos después, Yumi ya estaba en Lyoko.

- ¡Dirección 10 grados norte, y rápido!

William logró derribar a Tamiya, esquivó a Milly, y levantó el cuerpo inerte de Ulritch hasta ponerle en un lugar seguro, aunque al darse la vuelta fue atrapado en una descarga doble, que le levantó tres metros en el aire, antes de ser lanzado contra una de las paredes de Kadic, al tiempo que en Lyoko, Odd era desvirtualizado y volvía a subir con Jeremy, quien no parecía molesto por haber perdido a otro Guerrero.

- Menos mal que has subido, he tenido una idea.

- ¿Cuál? – preguntó Odd.

- He diseñado un pequeño programa, y necesito que lo ejecutes cuando entre al scanner.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Einstein en el scanner para pelear? – gritó Odd, con sorpresa.

- No, no es eso, ahora lo verás.

Jeremy le explicó los pocos pasos que debía hacer, bajó y entró en uno de los scanners. Con algo de miedo en el cuerpo, entró en el scanner, y Odd, dudando, tecleó los comandos que le había indicado su amigo.

De pronto, Jeremy estaba en Lyoko.

- ¡Eh! ¡Einstein por fin en Lyoko! – dijo Odd, alegre -. Aunque es raro… tiene el mismo aspecto que aquí…

- Eso es porque no es yo – dijo Jeremy, que había vuelto a subir – He usado mi secuencia de ADN para crear un clon en Lyoko. X.A.N.A. intentará ir a por él para que no podáis ir contra él, lo que debería darnos tiempo de sobra para desactivar la torre.

El clon de Jeremy empezó a correr, hasta que llegó donde Aelita y Yumi intentaban detener a las tarántulas. Al verle, una de las tarántulas empezó a seguirle, y poco después se le unió la Scyphozoa, mientras William estaba a punto de ser destruido por Tamiya y Milly.

- ¡Ahora, Aelita! – dijo el verdadero Jeremy.

Aelita entró en la Torre, y tecleó el Codigo:Lyoko, desactivando así la Torre. En Kadic, las dos alumnas dejaron de estar controladas, y se desmayaron. William, que otra vez había sido levantado del suelo, cayó de espaldas, sintiendo un gran dolor cervical.

Yumi y Aelita volvieron al mundo real.

- ¿No vas a lanzar la vuelta al pasado? – preguntó Aelita.

- Eso intento, pero la Torre ha sido demasiado dañada… puede que volviendo al pasado, nadie olvide lo pasado… - dijo Einstein, pensando.

- Aún así, será mejor que nada – dijo Yumi.

- Exacto, y si alguien recuerda algo, seguro que tu encuentras la forma de borrarle la memoria – afirmó Odd.

- Vale… - dijo Jeremy, terminando de teclear los comandos -. ¡Volvemos al pasado!

Un fogonazo de luz y…

Yumi miró por todo el recinto de Kadic: máquinas de refrescos, los bancos, los pasillos… pero nada. Parecía que se le había tragado la Tierra. Sólo quedaba la parte que conectaba el recinto con el bosque, así que fue para allá… pero cuando llegó, vio algo que la dejó paralizada.

Ulritch y Milly se estaban besando. Se frotó los ojos por si había visto mal, pero no. ¡Ulritch y… y…! ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Con la vuelta al pasado? ¿Con lo que le había dicho?

Decidió esperar a que Milly se fuera, aunque eso supuso 10 minutos de espera hasta qye Ulritch y Milly se despidieron y quedaron en hablar más tarde.

- ¿Se puede saber qué hacías? – preguntó Yumi.

- ¿Tan mal estás de la vista que no te has fijado bien? – preguntó Ulritch.

- No me tomes el pelo. ¿Y lo que hablamos durante el ataque de X.A.N.A.? – preguntó Yumi.

- ¿X.A.N.A.? El último ataque de X.A.N.A. fue hace dos semanas, y no recuerdo que hablaramos de ningún asunto serio – respondió Ulritch, sin dar rasgos de que estuviera mintiendo.

- Ya… oye, voy a ver a Jeremy… ¡adios!

Corrió a la habitación de Jeremy. Odd y Aelita estaban allí.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya habéis aclarado las cosas? – dijo Aelita.

- Imposible… Ulritch no recuerda nada… - dijo Yumi, acercandose a Jeremy.

- Cuando dices eso te refieres a… - empezó Jeremy, que no había entendido a Yumi.

Ella suspiró ntes de hablar.

- Durante el ataque de X.A.N.A., estuvimos hablando de nosotros, con interrupciones por culpa de Milly y Tamiya, y al final le dije lo que sentía… pero no recuerda ni lo que le dije, ni el ataque de X.A.N.A., ni… nada.

Jeremy dijo entonces que sería mejor ir a la fábrica, de forma que llamó a Ulritch para que fuese hacia allí. Mientras el grupo se dirigía allí, Odd agarró a Yumi por el brazo, para que hablaran un momento sin que el resto les oyera.

- Es posible que me asesines por esto, pero… fui… yo… quien le aconsejó a Ulritch que saliera con Milly.

-¡¿QUÉ? – gritó Yumi, con mucha furia no contenida.

- Como siempre estáis que si sólo amigos, o algo más, pensé que sería lo mejor para él… y quizá a ti también te vendría bien, para que os aclaréis por fín.

Yumi agarró a Odd por la nuca y no le soltó hasta que hubieron llegado. Jeremy ordenó a Ulritch entrar al scanner.

- Ya veo… - dijo Jeremy, tras haber visto los resultados del análisis que lanzó.

- ¿Qué me he perdido? – preguntó Ulritch.

- X.A.N.A. nos atacó. Tu fuiste el único que no fue escaneado, y cómo la Torre estaba dañada, es posible que al lanzar desde ella la Vuelta al Pasado, te pasara por alto y te borrara los recuerdos.

- ¿Eso significa que tu te…? – preguntó Ulritch con sorpresa.

- ¡No! ¡No estoy loco! Sólo tuve que entrar para escanear mi ADN y enviar un clon.

- Ya veo… en fin, será mejor que volvamos, creo que hoy era la revisión de habitaciones – dijo Ulrtich.

Todos salieron de la fábrica y empezaron el camino de vuelta, pero esta vez, fue Ulrtich quien retuvo a Yumi.

- ¿Qué se supone que hablamos y no recuerdo? – le preguntó.

En ese momento, Yumi tuvo un enfrentamiento en su cerebro. ¿Decirle la verdad? ¿O seguir el consejo de Odd? Dudó un momento, antes de continuar.

- Em… nada, que… enhorabuena por lo vuestro. Disculpa, pero debo irme.

Yumi volvió a su casa, y aunque reprimió el llanto, se sentía fatal. Estaba convencida de que si le hubiera dicho la verdad a Ulritch, no la hubiera creído, y que contárselo solo serviría para mostrar sus celos.

En la academia, mientras Odd y Ulritch ordenaban el dormitorio, Odd no puso evitar preguntar:

- ¿Qué pasa entonces contigo y con MIlly?

- Hemos quedado como pareja.

- ¡Vaya! Pues más te vale tener cuidado, como se enteren los adultos, te vas a meter en un lío por asaltacunas, jeje.

- Ya… tu prefieres poder acusar a la gente de ser asaltacunas, ¿no? Con lo mayores que te gustan – dijo Ulritch, en tono de broma.

- Bueno, sin pasarse… que si me das a elegir entre una señora de 80 años y una jovencita de 20… llámame maniático, que me quedo con la de 20* – dijo Odd.

Terminaron de ordenar, y esperaron a que Jim entrase. Una vez dio el visto bueno, salieron, pero el señor Delmas apareció.

- Stern, me gustaría hablar contigo. En mi despacho.

- ¿Qué he hecho ahora? – preguntó.

Su director no respondió, sino que le hizo una seña para que le siguiera.

_¿Habrá descubierto la manipulación?_, se preguntó. Jeremy había logrado modificar las normas del M. de Educación, para que en Kadic se admitieran alumnos superiores, y poder estar en el mismo sitio que Yumi si había una activación de torres. Ulritch había sido quien realizó las llamadas oportunas para ello.

Sin embargo, Jeremy no estaba allí, lo que supuso, en parte, un alivio. El señor Delmas se sentó, y tras sentarse también Ulritch, dijo:

- Ha llegado a mis oidos que ha sido visto besándose con una de las alumnas menores, señor Stern. Con la ampliación de los dos años, hasta el curso de Milly se consideraba que alguien era de los más jóvenes.

- Señor, yo… - empezó Ulrtich, pero el director levantó la mano, y siguió hablando él.

- No tengo derecho a meterme en sus asuntos privados, pero dadas las órdenes que hemos recibido, si la señorita Solovieff y usted tuvieran un problema en su relación que la afectase, como una depresión o algo similar, el centro deposita en usted toda la responsabilidad.

- Lo entiendo, señor Delmas.

- Y ya no solo eso… conoce las normas de acercamiento entre chicos y chicas de la academia… si fueran sorprendidos en actos no apropiados, nuevamente la responsabilidad sería suya.

Ulritch sintió ponerse colorado.

- No tenía tales intenciones, señor, y aún menos en la academia.

- De acuerdo. Supuse que lo entendería, pero al igual que en el caso de Della Robbia y… em, bueno, en otros alumnos más, tenía que advertirle.

- Va-vale.

- Puede irse.

* Frase extraída del monólogo _Soy un hijoputa_ del genial Miguel Lago.

**TO BE CONTINUED… VAMOS, QUE ESTO SIGUE**


	3. Las parejas de Kadic

_Bueno, aquí va otro episodio. __**arwriter**__: por mi les juntaría ya, pero quiero que los personajes "sufran" un poco por haber sido tan cobardes :P_

¿Qué acababa de decir el director? ¿Qué Odd estaba en el mismo caso que él? Eso significaba… que Odd también tenía una relación con alguien por lo menos dos años menor que él… aunque acababa de decir que las prefería más mayores. No tenía sentido…

Odd no podía estar con ninguna de las alumnas menores. A Odd siempre le habían gustado más del estilo de Samantha, y más mayores. Además, bastaba con revisar uno de los cajones de Odd para encontrar unas revistas que afirmaban que le gustaban los cuerpos hechos y derechos.

Por otro lado… Odd estaba más salido que el pico de una mesa… e incluso había logrado mantener alguna relación por encima de su media (de una semana, había logrado estar incluso un mes), y no estuviera sólo con la chica por su físico.

Sólo había una forma de saberlo: preguntarle. Si iba por Kadic preguntando a las chicas si tenían una relación con Odd, varias se sentirían ofendidas dada la reputación de su amigo.

Buscó a Odd, pero era difícil encontrarle… hasta que escuchó la voz histérica de Sissi, gritar la palabra "mamón", y supuso que se refería a su compañero. En efecto, se acercó donde estaban.

- ¡Se que fuiste tú! – gritó Sissi.

- ¡Y yo te digo que no se de que me hablas! – dijo Odd sin perder su sonrisa.

- ¡Fuiste tu el culpable de que se me rasgara la camiseta! – volvió a gritar Sissi.

- ¿Y que gano yo con eso?

Sissi le miró furiosa.

- ¡Verme los pechos, qué otra cosa! ¡Todos saben en Kadic que eres el más salidorro de todos!

- Bueno, pero incluso yo tengo un handicap, hay cosas que ni yo aguanto – respondió él, provocando una carcajada general.

Avergonzada, Sissi se fue bastante deprisa.

- Cada día te superas, Odd - dijo Ulritch.

- Ya lo se, por algo voy a presentarme a _El Club de la Comedia_ en cuanto pueda – dijo Odd, orgulloso de sí mismo.

- Por cierto, quería hacerte una pregunta…

- Dime.

- ¿Con qué alumna de 13 años o menos estas saliendo?

La sonrisa de Odd se congeló.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Que se que sales con una de las jóvenes de Kadic.

Odd agarró a Ulritch y le llevó a las máquinas de las bebidas, que en ese momento no había nadie.

- ¿De donde has sacado eso? – le preguntó, muy serio.

- Al director Delmas se le escapó tu apellido mientras me echaba la charla sobre salir con las alumnas jóvenes.

Odd miró para otro lado.

- Odd… tranquilo… no pensaba reírme de ti, sólo quería saber quien es la afortunada.

- No. No te lo voy a decir.

- ¿Por qué no? Yo siempre te comento si tengo una relación.

- Es complicado… ni ella ni yo queremos darlo a la luz.

Odd se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Ulritch sintió que había metido la pata. Cuando fue la hora de cenar, fue con Jeremy y Aelita. Odd no estaba por allí, de forma que les contó lo que había pasado.

- Así que Odd sale con una joven desconocida – comentó Jeremy.

Aelita sacó su teléfono, y en dos segundos ya había mandado un SMS a Yumi para contárselo. Con el tiempo, se había vuelto bastante chismosa, aunque eso no bastaba para que Jeremy dejara de desearla.

- Creo que me voy a dar prisa – dijo Ulritch -. Voy a intentar pillarle con la chica.

- Te metes en un asunto que no te concierne – dijo Aelita, aunque en el fondo también deseaba saber quién era.

Ulritch comió rápido y fue a buscar a Odd. Buscó primero por los alrededores, y cuando vio que no estaba, decidió ir mirando por los pasillos de Kadic hasta verles. En las dos primeras plantas no vio nada, hasta que…

Al fondo del pasillo, estaba Odd, hablando con alguien que no podía ver por culpa de la esquina. Decidió actuar rápido y corrió hacia allí, pero al torcer la esquina… no había nadie. Odd, sin embargo, le pegó un puñetazo en la nariz, dejándole en el suelo.

- Te oí llegar, y le pedí que se fuera… nunca lo hubiera pensado de ti.

Se alejó de allí. Con gran dolor, tanto en su nariz como en su corazón por traicionar a un amigo, Ulritch se levantó.

En ese momento, vio que Tamiya se acercaba.

- ¡Dios mío, Ulritch! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Tropecé… no es nada.

- Pues estás sangrando.

Tamiya sacó un pañuelo de papel y se lo cedió a Ulritch.

- Pues de milagro. Me había dicho Milly que quería verte.

- Vale, ¿Dónde está?

- Ha dicho que te iba a esperar en la puerta de tu cuarto.

- De acuerdo, gracias.

Ulritch fue a su habitación. En efecto, Milly le estaba esperando.

- Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches – respondió ella, colorada.

Ulritch abrió la puerta y la hizo un gesto con el brazo para que entrase. Ella lo hizo, y se sentó en la cama de Ulritch. Él también se sentó.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Ulritch, quiero saber qué es lo que somos exactamente – preguntó Milly, sin rodeos.

- No entiendo la pregunta.

Milly le miró los ojos.

- Que quiero saber que somos… amigos, pareja…

- ¿Y me lo preguntas? Vaya… yo que le había dado a Tamiya la exclusiva para que mañana fuéramos portada.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Es broma – dijo Ulritch -. Aunque creo que había quedado claro que sí somos pareja.

- Pero… ¿qué sientes por Yumi?

Esa pregunta no se la esperaba… no de aquella forma al menos. ¿Qué sentía por Yumi? Tenía claro que sentía algo, pero no parecía que fuera a avanzar mucho… además, Milly era una persona agradable, se sentía bien con ella, incluso siendo más joven que él, notaba cierta química.

- Nada que pueda interferir entre nosotros. Sólo es una amiga – dijo finalmente, mirándola a los ojos.

Pensó que igual le pedía que dejara de ver a Yumi, pero Milly sólo sonrió y se acercó más a él.

- Por cierto, ¿has visto a Odd? – preguntó Ulritch.

- Eeeeeh… no…

- ¿Seguro?

- Si me vas a preguntar con quien sale, no puedo decirlo. Les… les vi, y me hicieron jurar que no lo contaría.

- De acuerdo, no voy a insistir.

A varios metros de allí, Yumi estaba tumbada en su cama, observando la noche, pensando. Sabía desde hacía tiempo que Milly sentía atracción hasta Ulritch… aunque no sabía que él también sintiera lo mismo… ¿o trataba sólo de darle celos? ¿Era posible que Ulritch sólo fingiera que no se acordaba para ver su reacción?

No… no parecía posible que intentara hacer tal cosa. Aunque Odd tenía razón con el asunto de que se distanciaran un poco… siempre había estado segura de lo que sentía por Ulritch cada vez que le veía acercarse a otra chica, pero cuando no, se confundía.

Aelita y Jeremy ya la habían intentado ayudar con ese problema, pero claro… ¿qué iban a saber ellos, que nunca habían dudado, y sin embargo, tampoco se habían atrevido a dar el paso?

Parecía que sólo le quedaba una opción. Una opción que sabía que le podía salir cara si no la usaba con precaución. Podía condenarse a sí misma por usarla. Alargó la mano para alcanzar su teléfono móvil, y marcó.

- ¿William?

A la mañana siguiente, Ulritch aprovechó que era sábado para dormir hasta tarde. No le apetecía ni desayunar. Seguía con el remordimiento de conciencia por intentar espiar a Odd. Decidió que lo mejor sería disculparse cuando se le bajaran los humos.

*Toc, toc, toc,* alguien llamaba a la puerta.

- Adelante.

Jim entró.

- Stern, tienes visita.

- Que pase quien sea – dijo Ulritch.

Sin embargo, al segundo siguiente, pensó en que no debería hacer dicho eso. Su padre entró al dormitorio, y Jim se fue para dejarles solos.

- ¿Aún dormido a estas horas? – preguntó el señor Stern.

- Si estuviera dormido, no podría hablar contigo – respondió su hijo de mal humor.

- Siempre tienes respuestas para todo, ¿no? Menos para tus exámenes, claro.

Ulritch se levantó y comenzó a vestirse.

- Últimamente he tenido la cabeza en otra parte.

- Desde que naciste – replicó su padre -. Sin embargo, para acosar a las alumnas menores, no has tenido la cabeza en otra parte.

- ¿Cómo te has enterado? – preguntó Ulritch, aunque intuía la respuesta.

- Me lo ha contado tu director tras hablarme de tus óptimas notas.

Ulritch terminó de vestirse, y salió de su cuarto, seguido por su padre. Si tenían que discutir, por lo menos que le diera el aire.

- ¿Y qué te importa con quien salgo? ¿También vas a criticarla, con mis amigos?

- Si es tan inútil como ellos, cosa de la que estoy seguro…

- ¡Cállate!

Ulritch cada vez era menos paciente con su padre.

- Siempre igual… - respondió su padre, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no dar una bofetada a su hijo -. Pero vamos, que con la gente tan buena que tiene que haber aquí, seguro que has escogido a lo peor…

- ¿Y cómo es que supones que aquí hay gente que consideras buena? – dijo Ulritch, sorprendido.

- Al estar en la sala de espera, también había por delante de mi una de las alumnas jóvenes, y tuve una charla con ella.

- ¿De veras?

- Sí, al parecer, trabaja para el periódico de la escuela, y tiene claro que quiere seguir en periodismo… parece tener las ideas claras… una pelirroja muy agradable.

En ese momento, Ulritch esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

- ¿En serio piensas eso?

- Sí. ¿A que viene esa sonrisa idiota?

En ese momento, apareció Milly, a bastante velocidad.

- Hola, Ulritch. ¡Oh! Hola, señor. – dijo dirigiéndose al señor Stern.

Ella besó a Ulritch y le dijo:

- Luego nos vemos para comer, que al parecer ha ocurrido algo raro en el gimnasio. ¡Adiós!

Y se fue también corriendo. El señor Stern se había quedado impactado.

- ¿Es que tú y ella…?

- Sí.

- ¡¿Lo habéis hecho?

- ¡No! Sólo estamos saliendo.

El padre de Ulritch se relajó.

- Me habías asustado… pero en fin, me alegro de que salgas con una persona que parece tener la cabeza en la Tierra… yo me voy a ir ya…

- De acuerdo.

Se alejó, dejando a Ulritch contentísimo por haber visto la reacción de su padre. Decidió ir al gimnasio, para enterarse de qué había pasado. Al llegar, se enteró de que Sissi había sido víctima de un ataque de nervios al entrar para ver el partido.

Su padre intentaba calmarla hablándole en voz baja, pero ella seguía echa un ovillo en el suelo, temblando. Notó que la psicóloga del colegio tomaba notas, sentada al lado de Sissi, mientras Jim intentaba alejar a los curiosos.

- Venga, fuera.

Muchos salieron, pero Ulritch decidió esperar a Milly, que no tardó mucho en volver, enfadada.

- ¡Me ha quitado la libreta! – dijo mientras empezaba a andar.

- No te preocupes, no creo ni que te dejaran publicarlo… es la hija del director.

- Aún así… - dijo ella, molesta.

- Bueno, hoy has sacado algo positivo ya: le caes bien a mi padre.

- ¿Mmmmm?

- Normalmente, no tolera a ninguna persona con la que me junto, aunque contigo ha hecho la excepción.

- Pues no me pareció tan frívolo cuando hablamos – dijo Milly.

- Se ve que para caerle bien, debe conocerte antes de que sepa que…

Las palabras "me conoces" se perdieron en el aire.

A pocos metros de ellos, Yumi y William se estaban besando.


	4. Almuerzos y dos tontolitos

_Y aquí va el siguiente capítulo. arwriter, ya te dije que de momento, las cosas entre Yumi y Ulritch estarían así :P Y lo del padre, era necesario… si no lo hubiera aceptado, probablemente hubiera matado a su hijo, jeje._

_Tras estos preámbulos, ahí va:_

Yumi y William separaron sus labios, aunque sus cuerpos seguían apretados. Se miraron fijamente un momento, hasta que ella se dio cuenta de que Milly y Ulritch les miraban.

- Buenos días, parejita – dijo a modo de saludo.

- Lo mismo digo – dijo Ulritch.

Él y Milly se acercaron, mientras William y Yumi se separaron para quedar los cuatro frente a frente.

- Que guardado lo teníais – dijo Milly.

- También vosotros – comentó William.

- ¿Podríais darme una exclusiva para el…? – empezó a preguntar Milly, pero se dio cuenta de que no sería lo mejor, en vista de cómo la miraron.

- ¿Os habéis enterado de lo de Sissi? – preguntó Ulritch.

- Sí… era cuestión de tiempo… - asintió Yumi.

- Nosotros tenemos prisa – dijo William -. ¿Os parece bien si quedamos a la hora de comer?

Miró a Yumi. Milly miró a Ulritch. Evidentemente, esperaban alguna reacción negativa, pero ambos aceptaron. Mientras William salía con Yumi del recinto de Kadic, Ulritch se dirigió a su cuarto, seguido de Milly. Mientras subían las escaleras, ella dijo:

- Que raro que no te negaras.

- No se por qué debería haberlo hecho.

- ¿No te resulta incómodo?

Ulritch se paró y la miró. Milly siguió hablando.

- Todo Kadic sabe que llevas años colado por ella. Anteanoche la ves besándose con William… poco después, yo te beso, y ayer por la mañana, aceptas que seamos pareja…

- ¿Tan mala opinión tienes de mi? – preguntó Ulritch.

- No quería decir eso… - murmuró Milly.

- Ya te lo dije, Yumi y yo solamente somos amigos.

Milly dejó caer una lágrima. Se sentía mal por haber dudado. Ulritch pasó su brazo por el hombro de ella, intentando consolarla.

- No llores…

- Lo siento…

Por el pasillo se acercó una joven de pelo caoba.

- Perdonad… ¿la habitación de Jeremy Belpois?

- Sí… en medio del pasillo, a la derecha, la quinta puerta.

- Gracias.

Se alejó.

Bastante lejos de esta escena, en el bosque de la academia, Odd caminaba rápido. Miraba hacia atrás varias veces, por si alguien le seguía. Por fin, llegó donde había quedado con…

- ¡Tamiya! – susurró.

Ella apareció tras un árbol.

- Has tardado.

- Lo siento, estaba intentando ver cómo seguía el asunto de Sissi.

- Vuelvo a decirte que te has pasado… siempre estáis peleando, y al final…

- Venga, no me regañes ahora…

Se besaron.

- ¿Tu aún no quieres que lo nuestro se sepa, no? – preguntó Odd.

- Para nada… la gente está últimamente a la caza de las parejas… además, con tu reputación…

- Y tú con tu edad… maldito Jim… ¿por qué tuvo que ir corriendo a decírselo a Delmas? Ahora Ulritch sabe que salgo con una de las menores…

- ¿Sabe que soy yo? – se alarmó ella.

- ¡No! Aunque anoche estuvo a punto de pillarte… Milly no le dirá nada, ¿verdad?

- No, es de confianza.

- Más nos vale…

*BIP, BIP, BIP, BIP* El móvil de Tamiya sonó por un mensaje. Lo leyó: "Tami, oi ni pueo comr cntigo xk e kdao cn Ulrico yumi i wiliam n cita dobl,kss". Odd lo miró.

- Mmm… así que vosotras también os despedís con besitos… - dijo con tono de burla.

- ¿Celoso? – inquirió Milly.

- No, porque yo te los puedo dar en persona – dijo Odd, antes de besarla.

De la habitación de Jeremy, salió la chica de pelo caoba antes, y se cruzó con Aelita.

- ¿Quién era?

- Una alumna nueva que ha tenido un problema con su ordenador, y le han recomendado que viniera a verme.

- Mmmm… - dijo Aelita, molesta, pero Jeremy no notó ese detalle.

Jeremy volvió a girarse a su ordenador.

- Por cierto, por la tarde tengo un ensayo con los Subsonics.

- Vale.

- ¿Vas a venir?

- ¿Para qué?

- Cierto… para qué… - dijo Aelita, amargada -. Me voy.

- Cierra la puerta.

- Imbécil – murmuró Aelita antes de salir.

A la hora del almuerzo, Milly y Ulritch se sentaron, y no tardaron mucho en llegar Yumi y William.

- Perdón por el retraso, pero nos pasamos por la enfermería – dijo Yumi.

- ¿Y eso? – preguntó Ulritch.

- Fuimos a ver a Sissi. Aún seguía nerviosa, aunque por lo menos, no temblaba tanto como en el gimnasio – comentó William.

- Me sorprende que haya tardado tanto en romperse su cerebro… con su forma de comportarse… - comentó Milly.

En ese momento, el señor Delmas entró al comedor.

- Debo avisaros a todos que ningún alumno podrá entrar a la enfermería a partir de hoy para ver a mi hija. También señalo que será un tema prohibido en cualquier publicación de Kadic. Eso es todo.

Salió de allí. Automáticamente, todos comenzaron a comentar aquello. Sin embargo, la mesa de la cita doble tenía una conversación distinta. Los cuatro intentaron "atacar" los flancos de la otra pareja, en un intento de ver si Ulritch o Yumi reaccionaban, pero ninguno pareció tener problemas para responder.

Al finalizar la comida, Yumi se levantó un momento al baño, seguida por Milly, dejando a William y a Ulritch en la mesa.

- Bueno, bueno, Ulritch… ¿no vas a hacer nada? – dijo William.

- ¿De qué?

- Se que te revienta que sea yo la pareja de Yumi.

- Presuntuoso… te recuerdo que tengo novia.

- Ya, claro, eso dices… pero sé que escondes algo, Stern… y te aviso que Milly me cae bien, si le haces daño, probarás mis puños.

Ulritch se calló, y le miró con odio. Le dieron ganas incluso de decirle a Milly que fingiera que habían discutido para poder pelearse con William y que encima, empezase él la lucha. Sin embargo, prefirió ignorarle.

En el baño, la situación era bien distinta. Yumi no aparentaba tener ningún problema con la relación entre Milly y Ulritch. Aunque Milly sospechaba que no era así, prefirió no comentar nada.

En el otro extremo de la ciudad, Odd y Tamiya salían del cine. Volvieron pegados el uno al otro, pero bastante deprisa, por si algún profesor notaba su ausencia.

Poco antes de llegar a Kadic, se separaron. Odd recibió un mensaje de Jeremy, que le citaba en la fábrica, así que fue hacia allá, mientras Tamiya iba a su habitación.

Al subir a su cuarto, se tumbó en la cama e intentó dormir un poco, pero no le fue posible, ya que llamaron a su puerta y entró Milly.

- Hola, Milly, ¿Qué tal la comida?

- Bien, bastante bien. No ha habido problemas… aunque sospecho que Yumi no está siendo sincera del todo… ¿y tu con…?

- ¡Cierra la puerta!

Milly cerró.

- … con Odd.

- Bien… no ha estado mal la película.

Milly la miró con cara de "ya sabes de que hablo".

- Tamiya…

- Milly, ya te he dicho que no queremos que se sepa lo nuestro. ¿Por qué no lo respetas?

- Porque si ambos os avergonzáis del otro, es probable que no tengáis claro lo que de verdad sentís… si os quisierais en serio, no os importaría ni la edad, ni…

Se calló al ver que Tamiya intentaba reprimir el llanto.

- ¿Estás bien?

- No… - sollozó Tamiya -. Tienes razón… pero no estoy preparada, y se que él se negaría…

- Pues díselo.

- No puedo… si se lo digo, podría perderle… le quiero mucho…

Empezó a llorar. Milly pasó su brazo por el hombro de su amiga.

- Deberías decírselo… si él también te quiere, lo entenderá.

- Pero… ¿y si…?

- ¿Si que? ¿Si te deja? Mírame… ¿qué posibilidades tenía de que Ulritch se fijara en mi, y encima, habiéndole besado por sorpresa?

- No se…

- Inténtalo… si ves la cosa va mal… dile que estabas bromeando… para no arriesgarte mucho.

Tamiya no dijo nada. Se quedó en silencio, reflexionando. Odd siempre le había gustado, y había resultado sorprendente que fuera él quien diera el primer paso. Pero también sabía que no le gustaban mucho los lazos apretados… si daba un paso en falso, podía estropearlo todo.

Se secó las lágrimas. Estaba decidido: hablaría en serio con Odd tan pronto como volviera de donde hubiera ido. Se asomó a la ventana, donde aún brillaba el sol, aunque pronto oscurecería.

En la enfermería de Kadic, Sissi estaba en estado de trance. No lograba escuchar a su alrededor. Tampoco distinguía lo que veían sus ojos. Dentro de ella, un sinfín de desgracias pasaban a toda velocidad por su mente.

Siempre había sido presumida y presuntuosa. Había atacado al resto de chicas de Kadic, intentando destacar. Incluso había intentado eliminar a los obstáculos que le impedían que Ulritch, su gran obsesión desde que le conoció, se fijara en ella.

Y todo ¿para qué? Para estar sola, acompañada siempre de dos personas que la admiraban, pero ella no apreciaba salvo cuando necesitaba que la ayudasen.

De por medio, había intentado quitarse de encima a Yumi Ishiyama, una auténtica rival, pero sin resultado alguno. Se sintió despreciable.

Luego estaba el asunto de las chicas menores… siempre le había producido satisfacción enfrentarse con Milly y Tamiya, y más aún enfrentarlas a ellas… peor eso no le daba ya satisfacción… se sentía vacía, estúpida…

Pero el Karma ya la había castigado. Odd De La Robbia se había encargado de eso en varias ocasiones, humillándola delante de varias personas de Kadic… y lo peor es que se lo merecía.

Intentó llorar, pero su cuerpo no respondió. De hecho, su cuerpo había dejado de responderle hacía tiempo… cuando sintió una descarga en la cabeza que le impidió hacer nada más.

¿Se estaría muriendo? No, no podía estar tan consciente. Pero lo que había hecho le estaba pasando factura. Debía arreglarlo… pero antes debía recuperarse.


	5. Secuestro

Los Guerreros de Lyoko volvieron a Kadic. El plan de Jeremy había sido un fracaso. Habían entrado en el Sector 5 para intentar localizar a X.A.N.A., pero era inútil. Cada vez que notaba que le buscaban, recorría Internet a través de la fibra óptica, los cables telefónicos, las redes inalámbricas… todo ello para imposibilitar que sus enemigos pudieran atacarle.

Sólo una vez habían logrado vislumbrarle, pero no identificaron ninguna forma, antes de que escapara. Jeremy lanzaba periódicamente algún rastreador, pero X.A.N.A. había destruido algunos de ellos.

Anochecía cuando llegaron al recinto del colegio. Yumi debía irse ya a su casa. El resto fueron al comedor para cenar, antes de retirarse. Cuando estaban a la mesa, pasó cerca de ellos la chica de pelo caoba, que saludó a Jeremy.

- Hola.

- Hola – respondió él.

Ella se alejó.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Jeremy, al ver que Aelita le miraba fijamente.

- ¿Cómo que "qué"? ¿Qué te pasa con esa chica?

- No me pasa nada.

Aelita se levantó y se fue. Bastante había tenido con estar sola esa tarde durante el ensayo, con un único mensaje de Jeremy, no para apoyarla sino para pedirle que fuera a la fábrica cuando acabara, como para que encima coqueteara con esa chica.

A medianoche, Odd y Tamiya estaban fuera. Se habían arriesgado, ya que debían hablar.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Me tienes preocupado – dijo Odd.

- Odd… no voy a andarme con rodeos… quiero que se sepa lo nuestro.

Odd quedó en shock por lo que acababa de oír.

- Perdona… ¿has dicho que quieres "que se sepa lo nuestro"?

- Sí…

- ¿Pero no habías dicho esta tarde que…?

- ¡Se lo que dije! Pero no es así… no quiero mantenerlo en secreto…

Tamiya abrazó a Odd.

- Por favor…

- A ver, no te humilles…

Tamiya le soltó.

- Escucha… de momento, no quiero que se sepa…

- ¡¿Porqué? – estalló Tamiya.

- Vamos a ver… te prometo que pronto lo contaremos…

- ¡¿Pero porqué no?

- Porque… es complejo… ¿No te basta de momento con saber lo que siento por ti?

- Precisamente… con esto, no me queda claro qué es lo que sientes…

Tamiya se alejó. Odd esperó a que se fuera, antes de darle una patada a una columna. Eso sólo le sirvió paras que además de sentirse fatal, le doliera el pie. Decidió subir a su habitación, y hablar con Tamiya cuando se calmase.

Al día siguiente, se encontraron de nuevo para el desayuno. Se notaba cierta tensión entre Aelita y Jeremy. Al parecer, tuvieron una discusión la noche anterior, cuando el resto se fueron a sus habitaciones.

Empezaron a hablar de la misión del día anterior, hasta fijarse en que Milly y Tamiya se iban a sentar en la mesa contigua, de forma que tenían que cambiar el tema de conversación. Tamiya miró a Odd de soslayo, con rabia contenida. Yumi llegó un par de minutos después, y se sentó frente a Ulrich, al lado de William.

El director Delmas entró en ese momento de nuevo en el comedor. En lugar de hacer anuncios, se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban Jeremy y los demás. En una voz muy baja, y con una mirada muy seria, les dijo:

- Mi hija se ha despertado. Quiere veros allí cuanto antes, a todos. Nada de reportajes – añadió mirando a Milly y Tamiya.

Una vez se fue, los chicos se miraron confusos.

- ¿De qué iba esto? – dijo William.

- No se, pero habría que ir… ¿no? – preguntó Aelita.

- Sería lo más… - empezó Jeremy, pero se calló cuando saludó a la chica del pelo caoba, que se encontraba al otro extremo del comedor.

Aelita le miró con rabia reprimida. El resto del grupo miró a otro lado, ya que estaban todos más o menos igual que ellos. Decidieron ir después de las primeras clases, a fin de dejar descansar a Sissi antes de que fueran tantas personas a verla.

Tras una mañana que a todos se les hizo bastante larga, fueron a la enfermería. Aunque a la señora Yolanda no le hacía mucha gracia que entrase tanta gente, el director Delmas se lo había pedido.

- Como se altere lo más mínimo… - dijo Yolanda antes de salir.

Todos se pusieron alrededor de la cama. Sissi miraba al techo, como si ignorase a los que acababan de entrar. Ninguno dijo nada durante un minuto. Finalmente, Yumi se animó a hablar.

- …Hola…

Sissi pareció volver en sí. Bajó la mirada, aunque no fue capaz de mirar a ninguno a la cara, por lo que se quedó observando las sábanas.

- Chicos… - empezó, con una voz tan baja que les costó escuchar lo que decía – quería deciros que… lo siento…

Ninguno dijo nada ante esto. ¿Sissi Delmas acababa de decir "lo siento"? Se miraron entre ellos, intercambiando miradas de asombro, hasta que Sissi volvió a hablar.

- Me he portado muy mal con… todos vosotros desde que… os conocí… y me siento fatal por ello… he sido una persona horrible… y quería pediros… perdón por ello…

Nadie dijo nada. A todos les había pillado por sorpresa lo que había dicho Sissi, y ninguno sabía que decir. Sissi no volvió a decir nada, sino que señaló la puerta, indicando que se fueran.

Salieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la calle. El aire fresco les ayudó a recuperarse del momento.

- ¿Alguien puede aclararme qué ha pasado? – dijo Odd.

- Diríase que Sissi se ha… disculpado – dijo Yumi.

- Pero, ¿por qué? – dijo Aelita.

Hubo un "mmmmmmm" general. Sin embargo, en ese momento, alguien salió corriendo del edificio de Kadic. A toda prisa, agarró a Tamiya, y en cuestión de segundos, la llevaba con él.

- ¡¿Pero que coño…?

Odd no se lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo tras él.

- ¡Llamad a la policía!

Odd empezó a perseguir al hombre, que llevaba bien sujeta a Tamiya, tapándole la boca para que no gritara. Siendo la hora que era, apenas había gente en la calle.

- ¡No huyas, cabrón!

El hombre no parecía agotarse, al contrario que Odd. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a dejarle escapar. Siguió corriendo.

El desconocido torció una esquina. Era un callejón sin salida. Odd apareció tras él.

- ¡Ja! ¡Ríndete!

El tipo se rió.

- No cuentes chistes, que la risa me sienta fatal. Sí, puede que esto sea un callejón sin salida, pero… eso no me va a detener.

Dejó a Tamiya al fondo del callejón y se dirigió hacia Odd.

- ¡Venga! ¿A qué esperas? ¡Ataca, flacucho!

- ¡Soy esbelto, imbécil!

- Lo que digas… ¡vamos!

Odd se lanzó contra él. Sin embargo, el desconocido le esquivó sin dificultad y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

Odd notó que su nariz se había roto. El tipo intentó pegarle otra vez, pero Odd logró esquivarle. Sin embargo, el secuestrador le dio una patada en el estómago, dejándolo prácticamente fuera de combate.

- Niño, deberían haberte enseñado que hay gente con la que conviene no meterse con los mayores.

Odd, que estaba en el suelo, de rodillas, a causa del golpe, logró levantarse y dar un cabezazo al desconocido. Éste se estrelló contra unos cubos de basura.

- Mocoso insolente…

Sacó una navaja, pero en ese momento…

- ¡Alto! ¡Policía!

La policía había llegado al fin. Uno de los policías se encargó de esposar al desconocido, mientras el otro se dirigía a Odd y Tamiya.

- ¿Estáis bien?

- Sí… sólo me he roto la nariz…

- Odd…

- Os voy a acompañar a Kadic – dijo el policía - Vuestros amigos nos llamaron, pero como no sabían por donde habías ido, nos costó encontraros.

- De acuerdo… ¿nos puede dejar un momento hablar a solas? – preguntó Tamiya.

- Claro. Pero daos prisa.

El policía se apartó para hablar con su compañero. Tamiya ayudó a Odd a levantarse. Se movieron al fondo del callejón.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – dijo Tamiya.

- Primero, porque somos amigos. Segundo, porque te quiero – dijo Odd.

- Que tonto eres…

Tamiya besó a Odd, juntándose todo lo que podía a él. Odd correspondió al beso, mientras se abrazaba a ella.

- Odd... siento lo de anoche – dijo Tamiya cuando se separaron -. Tómate tu tiempo para que contemos lo nuestro… no hay prisas…

Odd se quedó callado un momento antes de responder.

- De acuerdo… de todas formas, tenía una sorpresa para ti… cuando volvamos, te la doy.

- ¿Qué es?

- Una sorpresa.

Tamiya sonrió, antes de ir ambos con el policía.

- ¿Prefieres ir al hospital? – dijo el policía a Odd.

- No… en todo caso, tenemos enfermera en Kadic si pasara algo.

No muy convencido, el policía empezó a caminar, seguido por Odd y Tamiya.


	6. Se cierra este fic

_Bueno, tras dos años casi con el fic este abandonado, he decidido hacerle un "formateo" completo. Voy a empezar a reescribirle desde cero. Aunque la idea básica voy a mantenerla, porque me he dado cuenta de que pude haberlo escrito mejor. Y es lo que voy a hacer._

_Habrá algunos cambios, tengo intención de incluir a Laura, por ejemplo, ahora que estamos en la poca de CLE, aunque no es algo que tenga ya decidido._

_Esta reescritura la iré haciendo durante el verano, y será en un fic diferente a este. Dicho lo cual, un saludo, y nos leemos._


End file.
